


Devil is in the details

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Episode AU: s03e07 Digestivo, Half-Sibling Incest, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal and Will are half brothers, Jealous Hannibal, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, Possessive Hannibal, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: "I wanted to hurt you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this is going... I thought of this while at work (I have a very dull job)

Hannibal walks back from the kitchen, a candle in his hand while the other hand cups the flame to stop his movements from snuffing out the light. Will watch the alpha place the candle on the bedside table and then moves to place other candles around the room. The curly haired Omega’s teeth chatted and pulled the blankets around himself, he breathed in the scent of his own home he happy to be back even if there is no power or heat. Neither of them has said anything for a while as Hannibal light the room up. “I know you are my half brother.” Will whisper, Hannibal stopped his back still facing away from the young man on the bed. 

The red eyed alpha didn’t say anything as he lights the last candle before turning around to face him, he watched Will’s bright blue eyes heavy with sleep blink at him as he tried to keep himself awake. “I know.” The omega whispered again. Hannibal walked over to the bed and sits down close to Will and tilted his head.  
“You figured it out.” He smiled at him; he had hoped that Will would figure it out, now he had he can see how far he could push him.   
“Did you want me to find out?” He asked as he watched the killer place his hand on his thigh and gently slide it higher.   
“Yes.” He said softly, a short and sweet answer “When I left home after my sister’s death I wanted to know who my birth mother was and if she was still alive and why she left. Imagine my shock when I learned she had married someone else and had another child.” He told Will, he looked away from Hannibal and to the flicking light with a deep frown on his face. “I wanted to hurt you, I felt… betrayed she stayed with you. Even if it was only for 8 years it was 8 years I never got.” Will look back at him, he didn’t know what to think.   
“You wouldn’t have liked her.” The omega muttered,   
“I know I’ve seen her.” Hannibal told him “She is a horrid woman; we should do something about her.” He smiled 

Hannibal had moved closer and cupped his face and rubbed his thumb along his cheek both were sweaty and covered in dirt and blood, Will is shivering from his slight hypothermic chill from falling in the snow and passing out. They both escaped from Mason Verger home barely, the mad Alpha now was dead but where does this leave them. Will was injured badly but not enough for a hospital…right away… Hannibal himself wanted to soak in a large hot the bath with his omega sat on his lap. “And now?” He asked as he watched the Alpha leaned closer “What do you want now?” He whispered.  
“Now… I just want you.” He growled, as he pressed his lips to the younger man’s lips and kissed him. Will kiss him back he knew it was wrong but at this point, he could care less, nothing had been right since meeting Hannibal. The alpha had gutted his life from the inside out and then stuffed it with his madness, so why not kiss his Alpha half brother why not add it to a long list of things that will keep him in the deepest darkest part of hell. He reaches up with his cold shaky arms and warped them around Hannibal’s shoulders and pulled him close. He needs it this is what his body is telling him to do and he let Hannibal take over.  
“H…Hannibal my heat.” He moaned,   
“Good.” He growled “Good.”

The sex was unexpected he didn’t think he would find it easy to spread his legs and hook them around the man’s strong waist and let the killer bury himself deep inside of him. The alpha is there now fucking him nice and slow enjoying every moment; the slow build up of heat in his body the pressure in his hard cock so sensitive now that even the friction made by their undulating stomachs made him beg Hannibal for more. The ash blonde growled as he looked into Will’s face as his red eyes seem to glow in the flickering light of the candles as he growled how he will be the only alpha in Will’s life to leave his seed to grow within. The curly haired omega shouldn’t be shocked that the man was eager to knock him up to claim him fully. 

The alpha’s knot swelled inside of him and tied them together Will gasped and let his finger nails scratch down Hannibal’s back. Teeth sunk down into his Omega's throat as he filled him with his seed fill him. That set Will’s orgasm off and he covered his stomach with cum, he blacks out but he doesn’t know for how long. He remembers hearing Hannibal whispering to him but nothing else as the weariness finally takes over and sends him into s deep slumber. 

When he wakes up Will finds himself alone on his bed, the candles still flickering the snow still falling heavily outside his window. Will laid there on the bed he could feel the sting of the bite and the burn in his body and the loss of his alpha. Sitting up with a hiss he looked around the bed room “Hannibal?” He called out, but all he heard was nothing just the sounds of the cars pulling up in his drive way and the flashing lights of red and blue. Pushing himself up he dressed and hobbled his way out of the house to the porch, he sees an envelope on the table with his name written across it. Picking up he looked up to the door before looking back down at it opening it up quickly to read. ‘Thank you.’ The Omega didn’t understand as he limped to the door.

He see’s Jacks stood in the headlights looking at him “He’s gone, Jack.” He tells him “He’s gone.” He whispered once more. Jack frowns at him as he steps a little closer to him as he speaks to the agents around him.   
“Spread out he can’t have gone far.”   
“Sir!” A young agent called out his gun pointing at the alpha walking towards them his hands raised. Will didn’t move from where he stood he just watched as Hannibal gave himself up to Jack, the alpha turned and looked at his omega as he was handcuffed and lead to the car. He watched Will touch his stomach gently and he smiled at him even as he watched his omega turn and walked back into the house, as he sits in the car. Jack slides into the driver's side and sits down with a sigh,  
"Jack." He calls to him, the man stiffens and turns to look back at a man he uses to call friends.   
"Yes?"   
"Take care of my mate."


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later…

Hannibal sat in his cell, he drew a picture of his mate in his sketch book as Jack spoke to him “We really do need your help on this.” He asked the former doctor; the ash blonde hummed as he looked up at Jack and raised an eye brow at him. Before he picks up the letter he kept in the front of his sketch book and threw it to him.   
“Read this.” He told him with a voice from voided from emotion as he went back to his image of how Will should look 6 months alone. 

Jack frowned as he took the letter into his hand and pulled the letter free from the envelope and read it. He recognized Will’s handwriting and started to read it ‘Hannibal, I am 3 months pregnant now and I am finding myself missing you more and more. I can understand why so many omegas go insane without their alpha, but what is keeping my rooted is the thought of our children. Yes, Hannibal, you will be the father of twins, I guess you’re not quite out of your prime. I know you’ve been asking to see me, but I can’t. News about us bonding and about the babies hasn’t gone down well the last straw was when some thugs ran over Buster. He is doing okay but got a bit of a limp. I’m sorry but I am leaving Wolf Trap for a while until the pups are born I will keep sending you letters and photos. I’m sorry Hannibal I’m not running from you I’m running from everyone else.’ Jack looked back up at to Hannibal and saw that he hasn’t looked up from his sketch book.   
“I had no idea.” He told him, as he folded up the letter.

Then did Hannibal looked up at him and just looked blankly at him leaving Jack to stand there waiting for Hannibal to talk. “What happens to looking after my mate?” He finally asked, Jack, flinched at the cold tone of the man’s voice “And why did it take 3 months for this letter to get to me?” He asked with a frown “The envelope isn’t the same one the letter came in clearly Alana’s attempt to find that he is opening and reading my mail.”   
“I’ve been busy, and when I have spoken to him he hasn’t said anything to me about people attack him or his dogs. As for Alana reading your mail, she is in her right to do so as Chief Administrator and helping the FBI.” He told him “But as for Alana holding this back, you will have to talk to her about that.”   
“I plan to.” He said, as he took the letter back from him and slipped it into his book. “You’re here to ask if I will help you find your latest killer?”   
“Yes,” Jack said, Hannibal smiled at him as he leaned back in his chair. Jack didn’t like the looked he was given as Hannibal stood up and walked over the small table.   
“My help isn’t free.”   
“I figured that much. What is it that you want?” He asked as he looked at the fancy prison cell.  
“Oh simple I want to see my mate.” He told him as he turned to face him.

Jack left his cell and went to see Alana the dark haired woman she was sat in her offices her hand resting on her bump as she worked through her paper work. “He is pissed at you,” Jack said, as he sits down at her desk.   
“Yeah I saw that.” Said with a tried sigh, her hand rubbed the curve of her stomach.   
“You were meant to hand his letters back to him not hide them.” He told her,   
“I wanted to give Will a chance to feel what it is like to be free…” Alana stopped and bites her bottom lips before opening her bottom drawer and pulling out a file. “I haven’t shown any one else this and this doesn’t leave this room, Jack.” She rubbed her thumbs over the green folder.   
“Alright?” He reaches over and takes the folder from her and opens it up. She watches his frown and looks at two pieces of paper. “This can’t be right can it?”   
“I don’t know what to tell you, Jack, I had it checked out it seems that… Hannibal and Will have the same mother.” Jack looked at the two documents and shook his head. “Hannibal knows.” She tells him “He likes to know everything about the people he torments; he would have known who Will is.”   
“We keep this quiet Will doesn’t need the stress.” He told her as he handed the doctor her folder back.  
“Are you going to look for him?” Alana asked, putting away the folder back in the bottom drawer.  
“I have to if I want my answers.”


End file.
